Taken
by KeyKeysagalover4eva
Summary: The world has been taken over by what some may call aliens, and they have been taking over humans bodies. What will the Cullens do when they find out Bella's missing and find her as one of them. First story I've published so PLEASE go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

**Taken**

3rd person's P.O.V. Preface (part 1)

On every screen on every channel and on every T.V. around the world a woman spoke frantically to the screen hysterically.

"All around the world people's minds and bodies have been taken over by some unknown and unseen creature. They are invaders, taking over the human body, and already two-tenths of the population has succumbed. We broadcast this event to you…warning that everyone stay under cover to protect yourself. Whatever you do don't and I repeat do NOT go outside of your homes." The tall pale black haired woman had tears running down her cheeks, proof of that was her smudged eyeliner and mascara.

"We will update as much as possible with radio on channel 101.5." All screens around the world blacked out, showing nothing but a black screen for every channel.

Bella's P.O.V. Preface (part 2)

As I was driving back home from Jacob's I went through all of my up coming events in my life. In three weeks I would be marrying the man or vampire of my dreams, Edward Cullen. Cullen will soon be my last name, Isabella Marie Cullen. I sighed in content, it fited me. Then after our wedding our special Honeymoon, which is a surprise, and I hate surprises. And following soon after my "change" that I am both anxious and excited for.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud obnoxious sputter coming from my beloved truck. No, no, no, c'mon please don't die on me. I checked the oil and it was good as well as everything else, all I needed was some gas. "Thank you god," I sighed with relief. As I scanned the road up ahead my eyed landed upon a small gas station.

"Yes!' I cheered quietly as I came upon the turn I pulled in and parked so my gas tank was on the right side, allowing me to purchase gas. I got out of the truck and opened the lid the grabbed the gas pump and inserted it into the gas tank. After filling it up to 25 gallons I pulled out the nozzle and put it back then closed my lid to my gas tank. I sighed and walked into the gas station that was almost empty and really quiet besides a man who was talking on a cell phone in one of the many snack isles. He looked around his late 20's or early 30's, he was also wearing a black hoodie with matching black boots. I continued my steps and walked forward to the counter to pay. I could feel the credit card that Edward got me in my back pocket, so I got it out and waited for service.

"Yeah around 5'3," I heard the man's gruff voice whisper into the phone. Well he tried to whisper but I could still hear him. "Mahogany…" I didn't get all of what he said because I heard him step away. What is he talking about? I wondered as I put pressure on my left leg.

"Hello is anyone here, I need to pay for my gas." I sighed and groaned inwardly when no one answered me. Only the man's voice sounded which I only caught bits and pieces of.

"Young… … … 18 or 19 uhh female." Just then it all started to click together, I'm around 18 or 19, and young as well. I also have mahogany hair and I'm 5'3. It's what he said next that really freaked me out the most.

"I'll grab her then bring her back to you Darren." I heard a "beep" and a "snap" that I assumed was him putting away his phone.

Suddenly I heard his footsteps come closer from behind me. My breathing picked up and I began to panic. Without thinking I pulled out my emergency money and laid a 20 dollar bill on the counter then began to walk towards the door. I was stopped in my track when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me against their chest.

"Now where do you think your going?" He whispered darkly in my ear.

"HELP!" I shouted and I felt a sharp pain in my side, he punched me. He gripped my shoulders and turned me around to face him, what I saw next shocked mw and made me shiver in fear. His eyes were not just any regular green or blue or brown. Not even a dark blood red or a topaz color like vampires, but a very unusual hazel with a very bright silver gleam on the outer lining of the pupil.

I gasped, "Please," my voice neither barely audible nor as strong as I would like it to be.

"Shh before I have to do something we'll both regret." He threatened. I began to struggle without even thinking about the consequences of my actions. Suddenly I felt a cloth being put over my mouth and without thinking I breathed.

Chloroform!

Then one last thought passed through my mind before I blacked out.

Where's my Edward, why hasn't he found me and saved me yet?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 B.P.O.V.

I awoke in a gasp and jumped, I looked around my new and unfamiliar surroundings to find myself in a bed. The room was a little bit dark and I had a slight headache, at the other end of the room was a large metal door. On basic instinct I ran to it and turned the knob only to find it locked, of coarse, what are the odds that I would've found an opened door anyways? I stepped back and felt a tear trickle down my face, why me? What am I going to do, what about Charlie, and Edward, or even Jake? I began to panic as I realized that yesterday will be the last time I'll ever see Edward again.

Suddenly the door handle jiggled and I stepped back a little more farther, the door opened to reveal three people that had one thing in common that I noticed immediately. Their eyes all had a silver gleam around the outer pupil.

"Let's get started," the tall dark haired woman spoke. She looked up at me with her terrifying eyes and then shot me icy glares that mad me shiver. She then turned her glare towards a very tall and lean bleach blond male, "I thought she was asleep," She hissed and didn't seem happy of the fact about me being awake, she somewhat reminded me of Rosalie. At the thought of her name made my heart ache inside, even though she envied me I still thought of her as family and to be perfectly honest… I loved her as I would Charlie or Renee.

"I put the Chloroform cloth over her face and she breathed it in, afterward she did pass out. Maybe I didn't use enough." He said, and I immediately recognized the other man standing off to the side to be the man from the Gas Station that took taken me. The woman huffed in anger and put a hand on her hip.

"Calm down Lisha we'll just use something else to knock her out then we will start the operation." The tall blond rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Whatever Nathon," she brushed off his hand and turned towards the other man that was my captor.

"David where's the cryotank, make sure you have Wonderer." She informed him and he nodded once then he spoke with his deep gruff voice, "You mean Wanda?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes now hurry." He left the room, closing the door behind himself and I felt slightly afraid of being alone with these people.

"Hello," Lisha spoke softly facing me and smiled a little, "Can you tell me your name?" She asked kindly. I noticed small movement from the corner of my eye and looked over to see the man named Nathon standing in front of a metal tray, like the ones you would see in the O.R. Panic began to set in and my heart rate sped up as well as my breathing.

"What are you going to do to me, please don't hurt me?" I begged with my tears flowing freely now, and backed away a couple of inches.

"It's ok were going to help you, we wont hurt you as long as you cooperate with us you'll be just fine," tried to comfort me and I backed away further sensing her lie!

"You're lying!" I accused and she frowned then she took a small but noticeable step towards me causing me her silvery lining to shimmer brightly until the light was no longer on her face. "Nathon c'mon she beginning to hyperventilate," she called over her shoulder and I could fell my chest tighten especially when I saw Nathon walk towards me with a very long and sharp needle in his latex covered hand.

"It's ok," she cooed as he got closer with every slow second that passed.

"No!" I protested.

"Yes!" Lisha called back. I began to back away frantically and shake my head, "No, no, no, NO, GET AWAY!" I shouted. By then David was back with the large object that looked like an oxygen yank but a smaller version of one. Lisha looked relived he walked through the door. "David will you please get her and hold her down so I can give her this shot?" She asked and he nodded once before setting it down on the metal table.

"Leave me ALONE!" I screamed and they flinched at my high pitched voice. As David closed in I began to panic and I shook with tears. "Shh…it's ok." David cooed.

"PLEASE STOP! EDWARD help me." I called his name hoping for him to come even though I knew he wouldn't. Then I began to thrash as he wrapped his arms around me making me immobile. From the corner of my eye I saw Lisha and Nathon exchange quick glances at one another when I said his name. Without any warning I felt a small painful pinch enter my arm and a cold liquid enter my bloodstream.

"Ahh, EDWARD. NO STOP please…" my sobs quieted down as the meds began to take effect. Slowly my body shut down and I was paralyzed. Then I felt my eye lids become heavy and they closed as I was pulled into the unwanted darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Epov

"C'mon Edward, Bella will be home soon," I smiled at the sound of my beloved's name. Also my soon to be wife and forever vampire mate. After disposing of the dead deer's body I ran home, trailing behind my favorite sister, Alice.

Once inside I sat down on the couch next to my favorite big brother, Emmett, who was playing "Left for Dead 2" with Jasper.

"No fair dude that was my zombie," Emmett complained to a smirking Jasper.

"Hey I take what I see as mine Em, besides you were just standing their letting it get closer to you."

I chuckled at Emmett's childlike side. After Jasper shot the last zombie in the forehead and it dropped dead to the ground the T.V. screen flashed 'PLAYER 2 WINNER' in huge bloody letters.

"Ha in your face," Jasper smiled in victory. Emmett looked a bit mad but brushed it off and cheered up immediately as he pulled out another video game, "'Halo' you and me." Emmett challenged.

Jasper sighed, "You know I'll beat you at this as well so you mine as well give up,"

"Are you scared I'll beat you and you'll lose," Emmett teased. Jasper rolled his eyes, "No I'm just trying to save you from getting angry."

"I do not get angry when I lose," Emmett protested. Jasper looked over at me and I looked over at him then we laughed, Emmett pouted with his bulky arms crossed over his chest.

"Very mature Emmett," Rosalie chastised as she descended down the stairs. Alice trailed behind her, well more like skipped with a small grin on her face.

"He's just mad that he always looses to Jasper, Rosalie," Alice smiled wryly as she flitted over to Jasper's side and wrapped a small arm around his waist.

Rosalie snorted, "Yeah because he cheats," she tossed a loose curl over her shoulder.

"Oh really and how do you suppose he cheats?" Alice sounded curious.

"Using his mood control of course to make Emmett tired and what not." Jasper looked amused, "that's an intriguing idea but I would never" his tone sounded serious even though he held a small smirk on his face.

I shook my head at their pettiness and childish ways. Just before they began to fight Alice had a vision which I tuned into her mind to get a read on.

_Bella was standing in a small Gas Station, just outside of La Push, waiting to pay for her gas when I saw a older man standing a couple of feet behind her on his cell phone. I couldn't hear who was on the other line but whatever it was had Bella panicking and fidgeting with the end of her zipper. He looked like he was in his late 20's or early 30's and he was eyeing Bella constantly. Then I saw Bella pull out some money and set it on the counter before turning to leave, but she was stopped when the man grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her against him. The man lowered his lips to her ear to whisper darkly, "Now where do you think your going?"_

"_HELP!" Bella shouted and tried to get free from him with no success. I saw the older man punch Bella in her side, effectively shutting her up, and she gasped out loud in pain then she hunched over coughing loudly._

I growled angrily and clenched fists at my sides.

"_Please," she pleaded in barely a whisper after she was turned around to face her captor._

"_Shh before I have to do something we'll both regret," he threatened and she flinched._

_Suddenly he lifted a cloth over her face and her eyes widened in shock as she breathed in what I assumed to be Chloroform. Then she fell limp in his arms as her slung her over his shoulder and carried her away. _

Then the vision ended. I roared in anger when I couldn't see Bella any longer, "Bella no!" I cried.

"What did you see?" Jasper looked between me and Alice frantically waiting for one of us to answer.

"Bella…we need to find Bella." Alice spoke with no emotion.

"Why," Emmett jumped up in protective brother mode.

"She was taken, I can't see her any more it's like she disappeared." Alice said in a sad tone.

"Do you think it was a wolf?" Jasper asked. We both shrugged, considering the idea.

"Possibly but it's someone I've never seen before." I said

"It could be a lone wolf from a different tribe, from a different place." Rosalie suggested. "He might've taken her for many reasons," she added. When she wouldn't mention these ideas I tried to look inside her head but she blocked me. Damn!

"Maybe he smelled us on her and got curious, or the Vulturi could be involved in this escapade. Or he could have…" Rosalie trailed off and bit her lip, fearing my reaction to her finishing her sentence.

"What Rose," I asked with my jaw clenched. She sighed; "He could've taken her because he imprinted on her, and so he took her away to claim her as his."

I growled even louder than before, "Stay calm." Jasper sent me a dose of calm and I suddenly felt as ease and less angry.

"Wait wouldn't he have been afraid to take her in the first place, especially if he smelled us all over her." Emmett said with a ounce of anger in his voice.

"That's another possibility it could be a Vulturi member," Jasper said but Alice shook her head in disagreement. "I would have seen them make that choice."

"One of the members might have just chosen to do it by themselves." Emmett spoke.

"We need to get Carlisle here, maybe he can help us find Bella or have another conclusion to Bella's kidnapping," Alice suggested before she flitted into the kitchen to use her cell phone to call Carlisle.

"We need to think of something and quick, he might hurt her." I growled quietly at the though of any one hurting my angel, then began to pace back and forth to think of anything that could help us find my Bella before it could be too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wanda's P.O.V.

I finally get to go to my first mission on Earth, from space Earth is a whole different view. It looks small and round of course, also it's mainly three colors, blue, green and white. Very different from any other planet I have ever been to. I get a new host on every planet I go to, that is what I do. I take over a host's, well in this case a human's body. My brand new life on a new species of a host will start very soon, I hate the fact that I'm taking an innocent life. Especially since my Seeker is the one who makes me and chooses the victims. No one knows I despise of this whole act.

Suddenly I felt my blurry passage trough the darkness brighten and become clear. My hearing, and smell came to me at once, I could hear people talking.

"Ok hand me the needle and thread please, then the healing medicine to clean and close the wound." I felt a slight tugging at the back of my neck then I felt a freezing cold substance on the back of my neck, "that should do it."

"Alright now I'll give her this to breathe in and Wanda should wake up soon." A women's voice was above me.

"Wanda?" Now a man's voice called me and patted my shoulder. "The operation was a success, congrats Doctor." The same man's deep bass voice said.

"Thank you David, she should wake up pretty soon just give her some time." A different man's voice sounded from above who I assume was the doctor who did my operation.

When I could finally feel my self connect with the body I flexed my fingers and took in a deep breath.

"Would you like for me to help you up Wanda?" David's voice sounded closer than before now.

"Yes please," my voice sounded way different then what I was suspecting.

Suddenly I felt my self being turned onto my back and David placed a hand behind my back then helped me get up.

"Thos is your new host so treat it well," my Seeker walked into the room with a small smile on her face. My Seeker's real name was Lisha Wiseman.

"Of course, don't I always." I said and she glared, probably thought I was getting smart with her.

"Who body is this?" I asked as I looked at my new body in a mirror that was brought to me by my Seeker.

"We aren't sure yet, that's what we're hoping you can figure out. Maybe you will have some of her past memories and figure out what her name is." Lisha said with one hand on her hip.

I nodded and yawned.

"It's getting late you should head off to bed in the spare room. We will wake you up tomorrow for your first mission in your new host."

"Ok then," I followed her into a room and walked over the large bed and laid down.

"Sleep well Wanda." She muttered before turning off the light and closing the door. Within minutes I was asleep and had a very strange dream.

"_Who are they?" I asked Jessica and she looked up to see five student walk in through the cafeteria doors from outside._

"_That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who just left is Alice Cullen; they all live together with Carlisle and his wife." She whispered._

_Out of all five of them there was only one that really caught me attention, the boy with bronze tousled hair._

"_Have they lived here long?" I asked. "No," she answered, "they just moved here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." As I looked their way again the youngest one looked up and caught my gaze, he looked curious. I swiftly looked away feeling the blush cover my cheeks._

Suddenly it started to fast forward and then it stopped and began to play another memory.

_As I walked into Biology II I handed in my slip for the teacher to sign and he directed me to the only seat left in the classroom, next to Edward Cullen. When I sat down beside him he went rigid in his seat and stared at me again with the strangest expression on his face-it was hostile, furious. I looked away quickly turning red._

_I suddenly noticed his eyes were black-coal black, which only made him look even more hostile and more furious. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the edge of his chair and looking away like he smelled something bad._

_I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind. At that moment the bell rang loudly, making me jump and Edward Cullen was out of his set. Fluidly making it out of the classroom before anyone made it out of their seat._

I awoke with a gasp and found out I was sweating, I immediately got out of bed and left the room making sure to close the door behind me.

As I entered the room I saw my Seeker sitting at a table eating eggs and bacon with a glass of milk.

"Good morning Wanda, did you sleep well?" She looked over at me with a smug smile on her face.

"Yes," I said with a confused expression on my face. "Why?" I asked automatically.

"Well I heard you talking last night in your sleep, you kept saying some weird name. Edwind or something like that." She laughed. "Edward," I corrected.

She put her hands up innocently, "Edward, my bad. So who is this Edward," she sneered the boy's name and inside I felt angry, strange.

"Some guy from my dream I had last night." I said nonchalantly as I grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite out of it.

"Really?" She sounded surprised and interested.

"Yeah I did."

"What was the dream about?" She asked.

"Uh it really wasn't that clear, so I'm not sure. I only saw the boy." I stammered and from the corner of my eye I saw her narrow her eyes at me which told me she didn't believe a word I said.

"Uh huh." She rolled her eyes and continued eating then changed the subject which I was thankful for, "Hurry and finish 'cause we have to meet someone at the Forks Hospital."

"Wait where are we now?"

"Port Angeles," she said.

After I changed and finished eating I got into a big SUV with tented windows, about an hour later we pulled into a large Hospital and entered the emergency room doors. At the front desk sat a tall blonde headed woman with the name 'Elsie' printed on her name tag. She smiled when se saw Lisha and Lisha smiled back, wait she never smiled at me! What's up with that? What-ever. Sigh. Once I was sure we were out of hearing range I spoke to Lisha.

"Who are we meeting?" I asked. She sighed in annoyance and answered.

"A man who's name I can't remember."

"Oh," I sighed as we entered a large room with the words 'Exam Room 1' posted on the door.

"Just have a seat the Doctor will be with you in a moment," a different woman with light red hair said. **( A/N: not Victoria just so you know, haha!)**

Lisha nodded and took a seat in a dark purple chair then began to scan through a magazine. I just looked at all of the medical posters that were hanging on the wall and began to read the one that was closest to me when the large metal door opened and a very handsome blonde haired man walked through the door. When I locked eyes with him I saw two things at once, first they were a very beautiful golden-brown and they widened in shock when they saw me.

"Bella," he choked. My own eyes widened in shock as I heard him call me that, I immediately looked over to Lisha for support and looked back as if to say "Just go along with it." So I automatically turned back to him and smiled then stood up.

"Dr. Cullen," I only knew to call him that because of his name tag.

"I thought I told you to call me Carlisle, Bella."

I played along, "Oh right sorry, Carlisle."

"Bella where have you been? We've been looking for you for over a month, we thought you were dead."

"'We?'" I said curiously.

"Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and Charlie."

"Uhm," I was at loss as to what to say to him next. Should I lie? Tell him that I have taken over Bella's body and now Wanda is in her place. He looked at me and waited for an answer.

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review! Reviews make me filled with bliss. :)**


End file.
